This invention relates to batteries.
Batteries, such as alkaline batters, are commonly used as energy sources. Generally, alkaline batteries include a cathode, an anode, a separator, and an electrolytic solution. The cathode is typically formed of an active material (e.g., manganese dioxide), carbon particles, and a binder. The anode can be a gel including an active material (e.g., zinc particles). The separator is usually disposed between the cathode and the anode. The electrolytic solution, which is dispersed throughout the battery, can be a hydroxide solution.
Alkaline batteries include the conventional AA, AAA, AAAA, C, and D batteries commonly sold in stores. These conventional alkaline batteries include a cylindrical housing containing a central, cylindrical zinc gel anode surrounded by a ring-shaped manganese dioxide cathode.
These conventional batteries include a negative end and a positive end. The negative end connects with a current collector inside the housing that includes a prong extending into the anode. A seal is typically positioned above the anode and cathode to prevent anode material and cathode material from leaking. The prong of the current collector passes through the seal and then into the anode.
Mick et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,205 ("the Mick patent") describes a battery which has an enhanced "service performance" (i.e., a longer life). According to Mick, the service performance in conventional alkaline batteries is limited by the restricted "anode-to-cathode interface area" in the alkaline batteries. The Mick patent gets around this restriction by replacing the center cylindrical cavity that, for example, is the zinc anode in conventional alkaline batteries with a plurality of cylindrical cavities that together make up the anode. By replacing, for example, a central zinc anode with a zinc anode including multiple cavities, the interface area between the zinc anode and the cathode is increased, providing the enhanced service performance.
The battery described by Mick including a zinc anode having multiple cavities also includes a negative end, a current collector connected to the negative end, and a seal positioned above the anode and cathode to prevent anode and cathode material from leaking. The current collector includes a prong extending into each anode cavity and also through the seal. This means that the seal in the battery is pierced multiple times. The prongs then bend and connect at a central location above the seal.